Is this actually happening!
by Ciara5298
Summary: Alex and Kelsey have been best friends for fourteen years they have a special connection they can't explain until now or thats what they think... one day Alex finds a book thats full of spells, it belonged to his mother; in the book it showed him that him and kelsey are actually witches with superhero powers as well as witches powers and something very big is going to happen...


As I sat in my bedroom I wondered if Alex and I were actually going to pull this off…Alex is my best friend and has been from I was two years old, I'm now sixteen. Most girls fancy Alex but he doesn't seem to take much notice of them, ill admit Alex is very handsome he's tall with brown hair, hazel eyes and a beautiful smile, he is also very muscular, I've never thought of Alex any other way except as a friend and I definitely don't think he would think of me any other way except as a friend, I don't think I'm his type I'm medium height, skinny, with long blonde hair down to my hip. I'm in to things like make-up, clothes and fashion but its like I have a split personality because I go from 'girlie-girl' to loving sports in a split second. When I'm with Alex time races by its like I have this sort of connection with him that I have with no one else, like we are drawn to each other? Weird I no.

**chapter one**

So as I started to get lost in thought in walks Alex, he always dresses nice partly because he is rich and because he's Alex. He was wearing jeans and a black v- neck top and he was carrying a jacket because here in Boghead it rains quite a bit although for this past couple of weeks it's been sunny and that's quite unusual here even during spring. When Alex came in and sat down next to me on the bed we got talking about what had happened eight months ago today.

Thinking back to that day still makes me feel a bit nervous and yet happy at the same time, that's when Alex and me found out…whom we actually are, it turns out that we have a special gift and that our ancestors were actually witches, apparently that's why Alex and I feel so drawn to each other because we have a magical connection we think our parents didn't tell us because we could get hurt we found out because Alex found this book filled with spells we didn't believe it so we tried one and it worked it was just a simple one it was to make a glass of water freeze over it was very cool and so today we are talking about whether or not to go on with this.

'Right Kelsey what do you think we should do?,' Alex asked worriedly

'im really not sure Alex, im scared but if our ancestors could handle it why not us?'

'im scared too, but our parents wouldn't have kept it from us for no reason although it does say in the book that we normally aren't meant to find out until we are eighteen, so do you think our parents would have told us if I didn't find my mothers book?', Alex said questionably.

'Well I don't think we will find out unless you ask her or we wait until we are eighteen but personally I think we should go ahead and get a head start!,' I said a bit to enthusiastically, Alex picked up on this…

'Kelsey are you not worried about any of the consequences, you no I'm up for just about anything but this could change our life's and I read in the book that there is also a third witch he or she could be anyone and we don't know if we are a coven or not or if we are meant to be one we don't know anything?,' Alex finished with a sigh.

'Alex I think we should at least keep practising and see what happens and hey! I also found my fathers book and it says that we have an active power so we can try and find out what it is! I hope mine is something real cool like blowing things up or reading minds!,' I said with excitement practically bursting out of me. That's when I seen Alex lighten up a bit, I was glad.

The next day I sat in the dinner hall in school talking to Nicole, she was another one of my friends; she was very pretty she had short brown hair and crystal blue eyes, we took science class together. Alex was still in wood shop so we went on to science class, when we arrived at class we had to get out all the chemicals and then I got thinking... what kind of active power could I have? Then I thought I would try reading minds id seen that once in twilight, id like that that would be cool so I tried reading Nicole's mind, I really focused on it and Nicole looked over at me just as I was squinting at her,

'Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something on my face?' she said with a confused laugh.

'No sorry there was um… something in my eye but I think I got it', I said also with a laugh. Nicole slid a chemical bottle over to me and just at that moment with a wave of my hand it went zooming across the room I was confused at first and then I remembered about my active power could _I _really have _telekinesis?_ I jumped when Nicole said my name

'Kelsey did you see that! What happened?,' 

'Im not sure Nicole' I said slowly. I was so relived when I seen half the class were over looking at the experiment Mr Nicolson was doing. I need to see Alex and tell him I've found my active power! I thought to myself, just then I was thankful the last bell rang; I picked up my bag and coat and ran out not even looking back at a shocked Nicole.

"Alex! I have found my active…" I stopped when I realized Alex was with some boy, Alex looked quite worried at me running towards him he told the boy he would see him tomorrow then he asked me what was wrong I told him that I think my power is telekinesis and what happened in science class.

'Are you sure you didn't just imaging it?,' Alex asked. I didn't want to explain it to him so I took his hand and pulled him into a storage room it was filled with junk, I focused on an empty map bucket and with a wave of my hand it lifted up into the air I just held it there with a big grin on my face while Alex stood there in shock, I laughed.

'What do you think?,' I said still smiling.

'Its amazing! What do you think mines will be?,' he asked looking jealous.

'I don't know I just tried a few things before it happened it happens very unexpectedly so be every careful, but I think you'll have to just wait and see', I said with a sigh of happiness.

Whenever I got home all I could do was practise my power, my room was a mess by the end of the night, I actually tried to move water at one point and it worked I lifted the class of water up and then moved the water out of the class so they were both floating in mid air then I put it back it was awesome.


End file.
